Field of the Invention
This invention relates to joint for attaching two objects rotatably to each other. In the following the joint will be explained mainly by referring to cutting tools. It should, however, be observed that the joint may be utilized also in other devices.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a cutting tool with a pair of cutting blades attached rotatably to each other by a joint. In this known solution the joint is implemented by a bolt extending through both of the cutting blades. A nut is received on the threaded end of the bolt. Thereby the cutting blades are kept together between the head of the bolt and the nut.
In order to ensure that the cutting tool works properly, it is necessary to adjust the tension of the joint and thereby the force that presses the cutting blades towards each other. In the known joint the tension of the joint may be adjusted by rotating the bolt and nut in relation to each other such that the distance between the head of the bolt and the nut changes.
A problem with the known joint is that the bolt and nut may accidentally rotate in relation to each other. If such rotation occurs, the tension of the joint may become lower or higher than intended, with the result that the cutting blades are no longer able to cut accurately.